


Aftershave Ocean

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek take a moment to appreciate the vacation they're on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershave Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Aftershave Ocean by The Vaccines. Every time I listen to this song, sterek is all I can picture.

 

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Good morning.”

“More like good afternoon.”

“Shush, we’re on vacation, we’re allowed to sleep in late.”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Stiles-” Derek said before he was cut off by Stiles kissing him rough.

“I’ll let you top if you shut up,” Stiles said in between kisses.

“I was gonna top anyway,” Derek smirked before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder blade where he could see new freckles starting to form.

“Don’t get cocky. It’s very unbecoming of a maturish Werewolf-”

“Shush, you talk too much,” Derek  said as he kissed Stiles senseless under their hotel’s white sheets.

They could hear the ocean just right outside their cabin as they kissed languidly, as for once they finally had all the time in the world to enjoy themselves. They were, after all, on vacation. Stiles tangled his legs with Derek’s and Derek ruined the kiss by smiling but God, did Stiles not care. He pulled back briefly to look at Derek and this Derek, so different from the angry Werewolf he had met in the woods so long long ago, was the Derek he was proud to have fallen in love with.

“What are you thinking about?” Derek whispered even though it was only the two of them.

“That I’m glad you’re the person I fell in love with,” Stiles whispered back truthfully.

Derek blushed like he always would whenever Stiles complimented him despite spending years being complimented on.

“Well stop because when you think, you stop kissing me, “ Derek said without heat.

**  
Stiles smiled and complied, not needing to even ask because he knew Derek was thinking the same thing about him**


End file.
